Aveces es bueno romper las reglas
by pipe92
Summary: Porque incluso la justiciera adolescente de ciudad Satan desea pasar un momento de lujuria con su novio , aunque este se empeñe a seguir las reglas , porque la única forma que este deje de ser tan recto es que rompa una regla Lemon


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **aclaracion ambos ya han tenido su primera vez esta seria la segunda**

* * *

Habían pasado un par de meses desde la derrota del perverso Buu y unas cuantas semanas desde que Gohan y Videl se había vuelto novios , desde esa fecha había comenzado a disminuir sus aventuras como Gran Saiyama , por decisión de la ojiazul quien consideraba que como estaban a prontas de salir de la preparatoria era hora que los policías de la ciudad se hicieran finalmente cargo de la seguridad , aunque para Gohan no era ningún problema en seguir ayudando a la fuerza policial de la ciudad

\- Esta bastante rara desde hace algunos días, ¿tuviste algún problema con Gohan? - Pregunta la chica rubia a su amiga a fuera del baño de chicas

\- No es eso lo que pasa es que... es algo complicado - Dice ella sin saber cómo continuar

\- ¿Algún problema en la cama? - Menciona Ireza sonriendo viendo como su amiga se pone roja - No me digas no rinde

\- Como se te ocurre decir eso aquí, alguien puede oírte, si mi padre se entera me mata - Comenta la justiciera adolescente de ciudad Satán mirando para todos lados - Él es maravilloso en todos los sentidos es solo que...

\- No sé de qué te quejas entonces -

\- El problema es que es demasiado correcto, siempre hace todo como son las reglas - Alega la ojiazul sin mencionar el hecho que por las reglas se refería más a lo de ser un héroe

\- Todos saben cómo es el, solo debes hacer que rompa una regla, te aseguro que con eso no sea tan correcto - Sugiere Ireza girándole un ojo a su amiga

La pelinegra lo pensó por un momento era una idea simple pero efectiva debí hacer que su novio rompiera una regla pero cual , sin darse cuenta Ireza había desaparecido de la escena pero antes que se le ocurriera algo el timbre de la escuela sonó indicando que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar , al mismo tiempo pudo divisar a Gohan quien como era costumbre llegaba tarde por haberse detenido a salvar alguien, lo recibió con un dulce beso que dejo sorprendido a Gohan , ella enredo sus manos a su espalda para profundizar más el beso , abriendo más sus labios , el pelinegro exhalo y la ojiazul gimió contra sus labios aferrando se con más fuerza a él , pero luego de un minuto tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire

\- No sería excitante hacer lo aquí - suguiere Videl muy cerca de la oreja de Gohan provocando un ligero escalogrio en este

\- No hablas enserio, eso no es correcto -

\- Vamos Gohan siempre debes hacer lo que es correcto - Alega su novia tomando lo del brazo

\- No, pero es que no creo que esto sea nada bueno - Responde el semisaiyajin inseguro de lo que su novia quería

\- Te aseguro que te gustara solo déjate llevar - Comenta la justiciera adolescente en forma picara guiñando le un ojo

\- Sé que sí, pero que pasa si alguien nos ve, podrían expulsarnos de esto - Dice este preocupado mirando para todos lado

Videl rolo los ojos en señal de fastidio a veces su novio era demasiado tímido , lo beso nuevamente ambos se abrazaron y esta aprovecho para poder llevar a Gohan al baño de chicas , siguió besándolo lentamente, esta vez introduciendo su lengua en su boca, rozándola con la de él , lo cual hizo que ambos lanzara un pequeño gemido entre besos

En ese punto el beso cambió de intensidad y se volvió más apasionado. Por supuesto ya se habían besado así con anterioridad, pero esta vez era diferente estaba más cargado de lujuria y pasión, Ella tomo la iniciativa continuo con el cuello de su amado. Hasta que de pronto se detuvo sonriendo aún más picara que antes, sacando se la parte de arriba de su ropa al igual que su sostén

\- La última vez que hicimos esto no eras muy bueno que tal si practicas más amor - Comenta la ojiazul con voz sensual mirando lo a los ojos

Sin pensarlo dos veces el semisaiyajin obedeció a lo que Videl le dijo y puso su boca sobre el pezón izquierdo de su novia, haciendo círculos con su lengua provocando que esta cerrara los ojos por la gran excitación que sentía mientras masajeaba el otro con su mano. No paro hasta recorrer por completo los dos botones rosados que tenía en frente, poco a poco la pelinegra sintió que su interior se humedecía cada vez más, una vez que abrió los ojos logro ver que la puerta del baño esta entre abierta e Ireza los observaba incrédula a lo que veía, esta solo sonrió ligeramente

\- Creo que es mi turno - Dice la hija del campeón del mundo agachando se para abrir el pantalón del semisaiyajin

\- ¿Que haces amor? - Pregunta algo desconcertado por lo que estaba haciendo su pareja

\- Te de vuelvo el favor

Videl pasó su mano por el miembro semi-erecto de Gohan, dejando que de este salga un leve gemido, la Ojiazul lo miro con picardía, no dudo en ningún momento, y de un solo movimiento atrapo el miembro con la boca

Con la lengua degusto el miembro de su novio y con delicadeza se ubicó sobre este , mientras realizaba su labor miro el rostro de su amado quien tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando cada segundo , sus movimientos cada vez se volvieron menos rápidos , desde su glande hasta la base de sus testículos , la excitación de Gohan aumento tomando de la cabeza como si estuviera penetrando la , provocando que su pene chocara con su garganta hasta que , no pudo más y descargo todo lo que tenía en su boca sorprendiendo a Videl por un momento quien trago todo lo que su amado tenia

\- Gohan eres un tonto te dije la última vez que me avisaras cuando te corrieras en mi boca

\- Lo siento es que eres muy buena en esto no puedo controlarme - Responde el hijo de Milk apenado de no poder aun durar tanto como su pareja quería

\- Gracias, no importa amor aún tenemos que seguir practicando - dice está dando le un suave beso en los labios -

El pelinegro tomo a Videl y la dejo en el espacio que dejaba ambos lavamanos se juntaba dejando antes su ropa para evitar que ella sintiera el frio de la cerámica El miembro de él, tieso como un asta, se introdujo con naturalidad en la humedad cálida y acogedora de ella. Lo estimulaba apretando el cuerpo de él con la cara interior de sus piernas, mientras que con las manos acariciaba su pecho y vientre.

\- Si...continua...Go...Gohan - Susurraba como ruego acariciando su cabello puntiagudo con sus manos

El Semisaiyajin detuvo su labor levantado se un momento, para cambiar su táctica esta vez de tocar y explorar por el monte de Venus para encontrarse con el clítoris que sobresalía bastante por causa de la excitación, lo froto de forma circular y en seguida los gemidos de Videl se volvieron menos fuertes y continuos, pero el trataba de callarlos con un beso profundo y salvaje, con sus dedos índice y corazón separo los labios vaginales para comenzar a masturbar la, causando un ligero gemido

Podía sentir la humedad y contracciones de aquel lugar , poco a poco comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de ella cosa que comenzaba a volver loca a su novia , sabía que eso , no bastaría para que la Ojiazul se corriera , sin pensarlo , metió dentro de ella un dedo menos y aumentando su velocidad , provocando un fuerte grito de placer de su novia que le resulto muy excitante a Gohan que su pene se había erecto rápidamente , el comenzó con movimientos circulares dentro de ella para después continuar sacando y metiendo repetidas veces sus tres dedos de aquella cavidad , la velocidad era cada vez mayor hasta que la pelinegra ya , no pudo soportar menos y tuvo un orgasmo con los dedos de su novio aun dentro de ella

Gohan se apodero de aquella pequeña cintura con sus grandes y firmes manos, y así deslizarlas por aquellas curvas llenas de sorpresa y de un movimiento violento la atrajo hacia él, ambos sonrieron era una sonrisa llana de diversión, ambos podían sentir ligeramente el pecho del otro en aquella posición, mesclando también con sus gotas de sudor, como también sus respectivas respiraciones al volver a encontrarse con sus labios

\- Aaahhh aahhh Cariño eres lo mejor - Dice ella gimiendo mientras arquea su espalda tocando el espejo que se encontraba en su espalda - más... fuerte

La pelinegra se separó de golpe , con intención de tomar la iniciativa , introduciéndose poco aquel duro miembro , el Semisaiyajin volvió a tomarla de la cintura ayudando la con sus embestidas , viendo como ella subía y bajaba , gimiendo cada vez menos fuerte , al igual que sus senos que se movían violentamente , una perfecta ensena que Gohan observaba gustosamente

\- No te detengas – le suplico entre jadeos y complicada respiración

\- aahhaahh Me encanta lo licenciosa aaahh que eres -

\- oohh aaahh por kami aaahh tenemos que .. Trabajar más en tu leguaje obsceno

Entre lamida, caricias y gemidos, el ojinegro cambio de posición esta vez la penetro desde atrás , oyendo un potente grito por parte de su novia ya que aún era virgen de esa parte , in tregua , penetraba con fuerza , tratando de ir cada vez menos rápido y profundo , mientras ella hacia puños con sus manos , tomando su ropa tratando inútilmente de ahogar sus gritos de dolor

Pero el , no la dejo , la jalo del cabellos , ni muy fuerte ni muy suave, a pegando la a su cuerpo , provocando una descarga en ambos por el roce de su amplio pecho al pequeña espalda de su novia y su manos descendiendo por sus hombros , para llegar a sus senos apretando sus pezones con sus dedos índices y pulgar y dientes y lengua atacaron el lado derecho de su cuello . Los jadeos y gemidos se hicieron presentes y esta vez no era de dolor, sino que el placer empezaba a llenarla, pero aún no era suficiente.

\- Ya , no …- susurraba apenas la Ojiazul , agachando su cabeza – V-voy a ..co..correrme..

\- Yo también voy a correrme- dice el hijo de Goku apoyando su frente en el hombro derecho de su pareja

El semisaiyajin lanzo un gruñido y la ojiazul un grito fuerte cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, el segundo para ambos , al igual que Ireza quien callo de rodillas después de tener un gran orgasmo , cansada se apoyó como perrito dejando que el semen se introdujera en ella y se saliese de su intimidad , estaba cansada , le faltaban fuerzas , noto que sus brazos flaqueaban , haciendo que cayera tendida , Gohan también cayo , pero de espaldas apoyándose cerca de un sanitario

\- ¿Crees que alguien nos ha oído? - Pregunta el pelinegro mientras la calentura baja y comienza a preocuparse

\- Lo dudo amor todos están en los salones de clases - Dice esta mientras guiña un ojo y sonríe ligeramente sabiendo que una persona logro ver todo

* * *

Si quiere un fic lemon trio de Ireza , Gohan y Videl comenten


End file.
